Express your answer as a decimal. $19 \div 38 = $
Explanation: Let's rewrite the division problem as a fraction. Then we can split the fraction into better known fractions. $\begin{aligned} 19 \div 38 &= \dfrac{19}{38}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division as a fraction.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{19}{19}&\gray{\text{Rewrite as a product.}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{1}{2} \times 1&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ &= 0.5& \gray{\text{Write as a decimal.}} \end{aligned}$ $19 \div 38 = 0.5$